Let me Save her!
by BuckingFitch
Summary: Sakura is late returning from an S rank solo mission, Sasuke is worried and wants to search immediately..."Let me save her!"
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello just a quick short story while I continue brainstorming for Kiss virgin. This is a totally different approach and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer= As per usual I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned. (Unless otherwise indicated.)**

*****IMPORTANT.**

_ITALICS- SAKURA_

REGULAR-SASUKE

**BOLD- NARUTO.*****

'_Push harder, run faster, and don't give up! Keep running! Come on Haruno!' _

_Sweat dripped down my face and my whole body shook from exhaustion, Konoha was a while away but if I could find a shelter or a cave nearby I knew I could hide out and recuperate. _

_Currently the ninja chasing behind me were falling back, from exhaustion, retreat, or planning...I did not know however I prayed for a retreat. _

_A pain erupted through my entire body however I ignored it, I needed to push forward and I needed to survive. I looked down quickly at my body to take in the damage. Numerous scratches and bruises along my legs and arms, a deep scar running down my thigh, a few broken ribs, however the worse injury would have to be the cut just above my eyebrow. It was deep and would constantly throb, with each throb an ounce of blood would ooze out of the cut and run down my face. My vision was blacking out and I was on the verge of chakra exhaustion. If I can't find a hideout fast...I'm going to die. I shook my head erasing that thought. I was Sakura Haruno, prized medic and Kunoichi of Konoha, I had family and friends I needed to get back to. I wasn't going to die out here, to the hands of criminals none the less, I would fight on and I would get home safe...and alive. I was already falling two days behind schedule I needed to get back soon. _

_I need to live._

I paced back and forth outside the hokages door waiting for this stupid meeting to end. There were more important things to deal with at the time and this meeting was not one of them.

"Thank you Uzumaki-Sama! We will be in touch." An elderly and timid voice reverted from inside the room. A moment later the large doors swung open revealing two elders from another village accompanied by two jounins of the sand village. Taking their sweet time they brushed passed me as I tapped my foot impatiently. Once they were passed me and almost out into the hallway I quickly strode into the hokages office and slammed the desk.

"Teme!" Our prized and honoured hokage yelled as his papers scattered all around the room. Honestly what was with the hostility it's not like he was actually reading them. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He knew why I was here and what I wanted. I stayed silent waiting for him to continue speaking.

"There is still no word on Sakura-Chan's location, her condition, or her success on the mission." Naruto looked apologetic as he gave me the news and almost saddened himself. I knew he was though; Sakura was one of his oldest friend after all.

"It's been two days Naruto, just send me out already." I pleaded as I stood to my full height awaiting his approval.

Naruto shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between his index and thumb. He sighed as he muttered his response. "It's not that easy Sasuke."

I was angered beyond belief; I was on the verge of breaking the desk right under me.

"What do you mean not that easy you're the hokage for Kami sake!" I stayed as stoic as ever but you could see the malice dripping from my words.

"Sasuke you know as well as I that I can't send out any shinobi unless someone has been missing for a week."

"She could be dead in a week, don't you even care about her!"

Naruto stood up abruptly and was before me in mere seconds with his hand around my throat. I hadn't even blinked in the time it took him to stand before me. The rage that was erupting from him was enough to almost frighten me...almost.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about Sakura-Chan, don't think for a second that I don't want to send out the entire village to find her, don't think that you're the only one who cares, I love her too!" Narutos hand fell from my throat and he leaned back against his desk. His eyes began watering at the corners but he never let a tear fall.

"She's never late, if anything she's always early." Naruto muttered as he angrily rubbed at his now red eyes. "I never even wanted to send her on this mission."

"Then why did you!" I asked before thinking, I knew he was upset but I was curious, why send Sakura on an S ranked solo mission.

"Sakura was the best option obviously. She's trained in the medical field, the best in all of Konoha actually, a skilled Kunoich-anbu level, and she was selected by the elders to complete this mission; originally I was going to send a 3 man squad...however they saw differently."

"It's always the fucking elders! You're the hokage Naruto you should have more of a say!" I punched the wall I was standing nearest too, resulting in a hole larger than my fist. Naruto ignored the damage and just shook his head again.

"They raised some good points and I can't afford to send out a 3 man squad when were on the verge of war Sasuke!" Naruto was trying hard to prove that he was just as angered as I was and just as upset but it was his fault after all!

I sighed in defeat and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. After ten minutes of calming down I looked up at him and pleaded with my eyes.

"Naruto please tell me now, what was her mission?"

I had asked Sakura before she had left on her mission, she looked saddened and almost ashamed however she brushed if off and hugged me while she whispered..."Top secret."

I came straight to Naruto and got the same response, however now that I feared for her life I needed to know if there could be some reason why she's late or if it was just too dangerous.

"Sasuke...I want to but I can't she made me promise not to tell you."

"Fucking hell Naruto, she could be dead or injured right now and you won't give me this valid piece of information!" I stood up and barged out of the room, Naruto called to my retreating back, but I just needed to get out of there and break something big.

**I watched Sasukes fleeting back and tried to call out to him but to no avail. I wanted to tell Sasuke about Sakuras mission the minute it was assigned but she begged me not to...and I can understand why. Sasuke is the protective type, the jealous type, the over bearing type, the type that would kill me if he found out about Sakuras mission.**

**After all, seduction missions hardly ever end well. **

**I always intended to send a more trained kunoichi in the arts of seduction along with two team members to back her up should anything go wrong-due to the fact that they usually do. However the elders saw differently as the bombarded me with reasons to do so otherwise. **

**They raised the point that we were hardly out of danger against the rock nation...things weren't going well with Iwagakure, they could declare war at any given moment...I couldn't afford to send out more shinobi than necessary. **

**As for Sakura they proved that she had yet to complete a seduction mission, it is a part of becoming an anbu levelled kunoichi after all. If Sakura didn't complete a seduction mission soon, she would be demoted back down to jounin, which would break her heart and all her hard work. **

**I sighed as I flipped through Sakura's file reports, I told her she didn't have to go, I told her I would prefer if she didn't go, but she said she worked hard to become anbu and she would fulfill her kunoichi duties. **

**I stood and walked over to window overlooking all of konoha, if I hadn't received news by tomorrow with regards to Sakura and her current state and location, I would immediately send out someone, a skilled tracker...but not Sasuke...not yet.**

_I found shelter in a nearby cave, but I was far out of the danger zone. The enemy was currently all around me...they were confused as to where I had vanished off too; they stayed in the area however assuming I was nearby. I disguised my chakra in the hopes that it would make them search somewhere else and allow me to heal my injuries._

_I held my knees up to my chest and rest my cheek on my knee. I looked out into the dark night and watch the rain fall all around the forest. Occasionally I would hear the ninja rustle a tree branch and converse with one another, but never come close enough to me that I could actually see them. A sigh escaped my lips as I realized I was now officially 3 days off schedule. I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity 4 more days and a team would be deployed to look for me...I just pray Naruto will hold out for 4 more days and that Sasuke won't be a part of the team. If Sasuke were to find me he would surely figure out what mission I partook in, he would most definitely be pissed...maybe even to the point that he would hate me and leave me. A single tear ran down my cheek as I thought of Sasuke looking at me with disgust and walking away. _

_I needed to get home before any suspicions were raised, I hope Sasuke hasn't really noticed I've been 3 days late and I hope Naruto hasn't told him what my mission is yet. _

_For now I'll sleep the night out in hopes that the enemy will retreat, or continue their search somewhere far off. I needed my chakra to restore and I really was exhausted._

_xx_

_I awoke to the sounds of the rain still hitting the earth rather hard and the constant chirping of some birds far off. It looked rather bright outside, most likely 8 in the morning. Crawling to the edge of the cave I overlooked the entire forest looking for a chakra signature. I smirked when I couldn't locate any, 'Hell yeah no one messes with Sakura!' My inner screamed in victory._

_I crawled back into the cave to quickly heal some of my injuries and head out soon to make it back to Konoha, hopefully by night fall or early tomorrow morning. _

_I released a small amount of chakra and started working on the serious injuries like the gash along my thigh and above my eyebrow, and mend some of the broken ribs. The cooling sensation rushed through my body almost immediately and instantly I felt relief. The throbbing in my head began to die down and soon it was nothing more than a small scar on my forehead. _

_A rustle erupted from outside the cave so I immediately stopped the flow of chakra. I sat there in silence hoping it was only an animal or a splurge of rain hitting the tree branch, but then I felt it...their chakra signatures._

_I instantly backed up as far as I could against the wall and held my breath. I could feel them coming closer...there was no where I could run...they're going to find me._

_Thud after thud reverted of the cave walls...they were here._

"_Well well well, didn't think you could hide forever now did you cherry blossom." A shiver ran down my spine, Diasuke Chan...I was ordered to seduce, gather information, and kill this foul man...but I obviously failed. It was going fine until he was informed a pink haired shinobi was looking for him. _

_I looked up at him with pleading eyes...I hadn't gathered any information and I only killed 5 of his men...I was outnumbered now 6 to 1 and I had no chakra to spare._

"_...please" _

"_Bitch." Was the last word I heard before I received a blow to the head and slipped into oblivion. _

I sat atop the wall that surrounds all of Konoha looking at the forest that concealed the leaf village and provided great defence. I was waiting for her...It was only a matter of time before she walked over the hill with her stupid smile plastered on her face muttering apologizes after apologizes. I smirked as I pictured her pulling me into an embrace whispering how she missed me and how much she loved me. I sat there for almost 5 hours before it was apparent she wasn't arriving any time soon, and my stomach began to grumble.

I walked down the farmers market and stopped in front of the trolley with the fresh tomatoes sign painted on. The young girl behind the trolley looked up at me seductively as she battered her eyelashes and pouted her lips, disgusting...Sakura would never resort to such disgusting methods to get my attention.

"Ah Sasuke-Kun, I haven't seen you in a really long time." She purred as she walked to the front of the cart to stand in front of me. She had long brown hair that ran down to her mid thigh, bright green eyes, and an overall attractive appearance with large breasts wide hips and long enough legs. She was appealing to the eyes however she was just another fan girl...weak and annoying.

I nodded in agreement and began selecting the most attractive looking tomatoes I could find. I filled the bag with 6 tomatoes while the girl pranced around me gasping every now and then and passing some lame compliment. I just continued to nod and occasionally grunt at her in agreement, however I wasn't really listening.

"I'll take these."

She ran her finger up and down my abdomen and smiled in her most seductive manner.

"There on the house." She whispered as she lowered her hand down to my groin. I pushed her hand away in disgust and threw 500 yen at her, which should cover the cost of the tomatoes. I sighed as I walked away from her, reaching into the bag and eating the tomatoes. I began walking to hokages tower for another interrogation with the mighty hokage.

**I paced the office floor, back and forth back and forth. I could feel Sasukes chakra approaching and I knew what he wanted...Sakuras information. **

**It's been 3 days and still no sign of her...Sasukes going to kill me...but I can't send him out!**

**I know I'll send out Kiba! Yeah I just won't let Sasuke know about it...but I need to do it now! **

**I jumped out the window overlooking all of Konoha and ran straight to the Inuzuka residence, all before Sasuke even made it into my office. **

**Xx**

**I banged on Kibas door before it was muffled by Akamarus barks. **

"**I'm coming!" Kiba yelled as he bashed open the door. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Shoulda guessed." He muttered as he walked out onto the porch closing the door behind him. "Even as Hokage you're just as annoying as ever." **

**I gapped like a fish ready to retort until I remembered my purpose of being here.**

"**Kiba Sakuras missing." I stated calmly and clearly ready for him to grasp the seriousness of me being here and to gather the fact he has to leave immediately. **

**He nodded in understanding.**

"**She was assigned an S rank solo mission over a week ago, and she is currently 3 days late. I understand it hasn't yet been 7 days however its Sakura-Chan were talking about here, she's never late, and there have been no sightings or hearings from here...and it was a dangerous mission. I'm freaking out here Kiba!" **

**Kiba grabbed my shoulders rather roughly to get me under control.**

"**I understand so when do I leave."**

"**NOW!" I almost screamed.**

"**Understood...but before I leave, what exactly was her mission?" **

**Sakura made me promise not to tell anyone about her mission in fear that she would be mocked and shunned by the others...seduction wasn't exactly looked highly upon, however Kiba needed to know what he was up against and why this was so urgent.**

"**Seduction." I muttered as I looked away guilt filling my eyes.**

**Kiba was flabbergasted, however quickly shook it off.**

"**Sasuke doesn't know...does he?" Whether it was a question or a statement, I didn't know...I just looked at him and shook my head. **

"**Alright, I understand we'll leave immediately." **

"**Thank you Kiba."**

**This is just a short story that I had saved in my documents I wanted to post it up before I finished kiss virgin. When I say short I mean..I should be done in like 2 or 3 chapters. So hope you enjoyed chapter 1 I'll update soon however Reviews will make me update sooner!**

**Same applies for kissvirgin...you should check it out, if you haven't already :) R&R**

**until next time-BuckingFitch xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh my gosh...thanks for all the alerts, faves and reviews I was shocked but ecstatic at the same time You guys are the best so I hope you enjoy le next chapter-Xx_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or characters mentioned-unless otherwise stated._**

**_***IMPORTANT***_**

_Italics- Sakura_

**Bold- Naruto**

Regular- Sasuke

_Its hard to breath, the heat is unbearable it's burning me. I can't feel anything on the lower half of my body...my eyes won't open. Am I dead? _

_No I can't be...I'm in too much pain._

_I've never wished so much for death, this pain is unbearable._

_It's worse than broken bones, worse that deep cuts...it's a burning sensation running through my whole body. Acting as a paralysis for ever nerve it hits. It's like being stabbed again and again with a hot sword...I can't bare much more._

_Xx_

_I heard shuffling all around me, but I just couldn't open my eyes to investigate my location or current condition. I just sat there in silence and confusion until something roughly grabbed my chin and turned my face in every direction. I tried to scream in protest but something muffled my voice. _

"_Shut up..." A low monotone voice ordered and instantly my face fell as their hand dropped._

_I wanted to cry but none would form...never show weakness in front of the enemy. I was a shinobi, to die on duty was an honour, but I really didn't want to die...not now._

_Someone began ruffling something around my head, untangling something. It fell to the floor and instantly light hit my eyes...a blindfold?_

_I looked around at my surroundings and noticed I was in a cellar of some sort. There were 3 men in the room, none of which I recognized. I was shackled at my ankles and wrists to the wall. My chakra was completely drained...and I received new injures. Taking in all of this information it was evident...I wouldn't survive what waited ahead of me._

**It's been a day since I've sent Kiba and Akamaru out to locate Sakura-Chan and still no new information. Sasuke's been at my throat for almost a week now, he's extremely angry but I know it's just to hide how he truly feels, I know he's worried. **

**Sakura's been his girlfriend for almost 2 years now, he has every right to worry about her, but of course his egocentric way won't show his true emotions. He's just going to barge in here every day and pretended he's only mad that I won't send him on a mission, and that I'm keeping information from him. **

**I flipped through the mission statement for almost the hundredth time this week trying to find any little clue which could indicate why Sakura-Chan could be running late.**

'**Diasuke Chan, 26 year old Male Missing Nin from the Rain village. Highly skilled in genjutsu and ninjutsu, also carries a keki genki, believed to attack the cells on a microscopic level, penetrating each individual cell and ultimately killing the person from the inside out. Diasuke is the leader of a group of fallen shinobi from the rain village all level junion or higher. They each excel in a unique genjutsu and ninjustu technique. Diasuke runs every mob business from adultery to robbery, recently he has been caught selling secret information about villages to opposing forces.'**

**I sighed as I leaned forward on my desk, Sakura's mission sounded simple enough, seduce Diasuke and discover whether or not the rumours are true. The only thing that could have gone wrong was Diasuke finding out that Sakura's a shinobi. Sakura's skilled in keeping a low profile and maintaining a disguise however; I don't understand how she could have been found out.**

**I stared at Diasukes picture for almost an hour until I sighed in defeat and rose to my feet. Staring at a picture would get me know where, at the moment I contemplated jumping out the window myself and searching for Sakura-Chan, but that would do no good either. Patience is a virtue and necessary for life...unfortunately it was something Teme and I were not gifted with. **

The tree before me broke into a million shards, I exhaled a deep breath and turned to another tree and began pounding at the trunk once again.

'Stupid Sakura, Stupid Naruto, Stupid Mission, fucking elders!'

Naruto still refuses to release any information on Sakura's mission, nothing...She's three days late, she better have a good excuse.

I ran a hand through my now soaked hair as I slumped down onto the cold earth. I wasn't worried about Sakura, it was just the suspense. I will admit she has become much more powerful over the years, far surpassing her annoying fan girl stage; however I wonder if she can survive on her own. Naruto or I have always been there to back her up-and if not us someone else-but never the less, she is always accompanied.

The fact that Naruto would not give me any hint of what Sakura's mission is leads me to believe it was either an extremely difficult mission- one which he now regrets sending a fragile woman to fight- or was extremely easy- and therefore he is flabbergasted as to why she is so late. I hoped for the latter preferring the idea of her taking her sweet time to return home from a mission, not really concerned with the consequences that awaited her, rather than the former of her being too weak to complete the mission.

If it wasn't for the elders keeping a close eye on me making sure I stay loyal to Konoha I would have already left just to confirm that she was okay, however as faith would have it...there were shinobi at every corner keeping a constant eye out for me...and any misleading hints I may drop.

I laid down on my back and stared up at the clouds passing overhead, they were dark and ominous, huh figures...a fucking rainstorm would come soon. Just then rain fell from the sky, nothing more than a drizzle but still enough to soak me even further. I sighed as I decided to go home and take a quick shower, staying out in the rain and getting sick would accomplish nothing...I needed to do something productive before I snapped.

"_I said what is your name!" The low voice barked for what seemed the hundredth time that day._

_Once again however he received the same answer as I just kept my eyes fixated on the ground not caring whatever punishment I received, I was good as dead if I can keep one thing with me it'll be my loyalty...Konoha will not suffer because of my weakness. _

"_Bitch!" The same voice yelled followed by the crashing of some glass object. I scrunched my eyes together as tight as possible fearing the object would hit me next. _

"_This is getting us nowhere Kotesu, let's just tell Diasuke she won't talk." A more calm voice spoke, it sounded as if it belonged to a child...he seemed rather frightened as his voiced wavered throughout his sentence._

"_No Higaru! If she doesn't tell us something soon Diasuke will have our heads." Kotesu screamed._

_I peaked a look under my bangs up at the males around me. The largest one, I assumed was Kotesu, had dark purple hair spiked all over his head, he was extremely well built and the tallest in the whole room. He had dark brown eyes and scars all over his body, each looking extremely painful. He was wearing a black sleeveless top and brown cargo pants. On his back was a huge kantana which I feared would strike me soon if I refused to cooperate. _

_The second male was a little scrawnier, didn't look as if he was suppose to be in a missing nin facility, I assumed he was Higaru. He had light blonde hair and the most spectacular pair of baby blue eyes I had ever seen-even in comparison to Naruto's. He had a baby face not marked by a blemish or a scar. He was fit looking but not overly so like Kotesu. He was wearing a green tight t-shirt and brown cargo pants just like Kotesu. He carried no weapons on his back so I assumed he was skilled in genjustsu or some ninjustu, nothing which required physical overload. _

_The final male stood in the corner with a big black hood covering his entire face. I couldn't see anything on him as his entire body was covered. I couldn't tell if he was well built, I couldn't tell if he was scared, I couldn't tell anything about him, as for right now...he was my biggest fear. _

_Higaru looked at me with pleading eyes, begging me to answer Kotesus questions. My heart ached for him, I believe he was forced into this organization; he doesn't fit the role of a blood thirsty mob member who would kill at any moment. _

_Kotesu sighed and walked over to the man in the corner whispering something I couldn't quite catch. The man in the hood nodded and leaned off the wall. Kotesu put his hand on the man's shoulder and walked out the room. He called to Higaru who looked more fearful than ever. Higaru looked back and forth between me and the hooded figure. He was about to speak when Kotesu grabbed his arm pulling him to the door. He looked apologetically towards me and I knew it was the last time I would see his face, or anything for that matter._

_Once the door shut the man pulled his hood over his head revealing at last his face. At first I was horrified at the amount of scars, tattoos, and missing limbs this man had...but it all stopped when he opened his eyes. The man was completely bald with two large purple snakes' tattoos running from the tip of his eyebrow to the back of his head. He had scars on his cheeks, his forehead, and his chin. His left ear was missing and he had thin chapped lips. His eyes were the most horrifying thing however on his entire head; they were piercing red with black slits for pupils. Eyes a snake would envy. I tried to look away but something about him wouldn't allow it._

_He kneeled down in front of me and grasped my chin lifting my head up and making eye contact. I tried to back away but, there was nowhere to go._

_He pulled a kunai out of his back pocket and lifted it to my face._

_I assumed he would point it straight to my throat, but was thrown off guard when he placed it to the corner of my left eye._

"_Speak cherry blossom." He whispered in a low monotone voice. _

"_I'd rather die!" I spat as I began jerking away from his hold. This only made him intensify his hold on my chin._

"_And you will cherry blossom, however first I need answers...You will talk, one way or another." _

_And with that I felt a ripping sensation in my eye and the foul odour off blood filling the room. A shriek emitted from my mouth before I could stop. This resulted in him grinning at his work and me losing vision...forever._

I began sorting through Sakura's belongings in hopes of finding some clues. Alas all she had in her possessions where old articles of clothing, some medical objects, books, and sentimental crap like photos and letters.

I sighed and stood to my full height walking throughout the entire house again. It was almost midnight, almost four days, and still nothing. No sign of her, no news from her, nothing from Naruto, and looks like no rescue squad being arranged yet.

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat...I didn't know what to do. I wasn't worried just pissed, she's so reckless and he's so stupid.

I decided on paying one last trip to Naruto tonight this was a matter of life and death, sanity and insanity..as in if I didn't know what was going on soon, I was going to snap.

I walked out my front door and began the journey towards to hokage tower, I could have just appeared there in seconds but I hopped walking would calm me somewhat before I reached Naruto and flipped on him again.

The walk was uneventful; no one was out but the occasional drunk male, or shinobi patrolling the village...nothing out of the ordinary.

I looked up towards the hokage monument as it came into view, Naruto's stupid smile overlooking the entire village, and Tsunade's straight face...I knew if she was still in charge she'd be flipping now as well on Sakura's shit punctuality.

Before I realised it I was standing outside the hokages office. I was just about to knock the door when Naruto mumbled for me to come in.

I walked in to find Naruto sitting in his overly sized office chair staring down at the picture in his hand. He looked up at me with apologetic eyes and I knew...still nothing. I sighed and sat down in the chair across from him

"Naruto, you have to tell me." I said as calm as I possibly could looking straight at his face emphasising the importance of this information.

"She made me promise." He grumbled.

"Fuck that Naruto! You're not kids any more, her life is more important than some meaningless words!"

"She doesn't want you to hate her!" He yelled looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

I was taken aback...why would I hate her...what could she have done...or be doing that would make me hate her?

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled "Why would I hate her?"

"It's all my fault." He cried before throwing his head down on the table.

This was just too confusing for me to comprehend...and as usual it was apparent Naruto wouldn't break his stupid promises.

I sighed in defeat and reached across the table to grab the photo Naruto was holding so dearly.

He let it slide from his fingertips once I had a firm grasp on the corner pulling it back towards myself.

Looking down at the picture I felt a stab to the heart. It was our old team 7 picture. Naruto glaring at me while I looked away from the camera with anger all over my face. Kakashi smiling brightly up at the camera with both hands resting on my and Naruto's heads...and Sakura shining the brightest out of us all with a huge smile on her face.

I placed the picture back down on the desk and looked at Naruto who still had his head placed face down on his desk.

I sighed in defeat...he wasn't going to tell me, the least I could do was take away some of Narutos worries.

"Naruto...Sakura is a strong shinobi, she would have went on the mission-whatever it is- even if you hadn't assigned it to her...she's stubborn and stupid but strong and clever so relax...she'll be fine." I mutter as I began walking to the door.

I heard a snuffle in agreement-If only I could believe what I had said.

**I watched as Sasuke walked out the door and I plopped my head back down on my desk. I didn't believe his words...and I knew he didn't either.**

**I was worried, I knew he was...yet he still refused to admit it-jackass.**

**Sakura-Chan was strong, and smart, a skilled medic a huge asset to Konoha and was greatly treasured... but she was still Sakura-Chan...little Sakura-Chan who always bit off more than she could chew, she was reckless, stubborn, and always pushed herself to hard...I was worried about whether she had took all the precautions needed for this mission or just assumed she could handle it. **

**I looked up through my arms at the roof over head...I refused to believe Sakura would be so reckless as to just jump into this mission without devising a plan...but she hadn't been trained in seduction...maybe she couldn't make a good plan. I shook my head and slapped both my cheeks.**

**No Sakura was smart and cunning that couldn't have been the problem...her identity must have been leaked, it's the only logical answer.**

**I prayed however she was just running late...lost track of time or decided to hit some spa on the way home.**

**Either way in a day I would know the answer because if Kiba didn't report back within the next 24 hours the rescue squad would be deployed...they would find her without a doubt. **

**I looked down at the files laid before me, Neji Hyuga would obviously be the leader...If his eyes couldn't seek her no one's could, Sai...he could watch both the sky and the land...and finally Sasuke...for peace of mind, for both of us. I stared at the team seven picture again...narrowing in on Sakura-Chans face...**

"**Soon, you'll be back soon...and alive." I muttered.**

_I cowered in the corner and stared down at all the blood on my body._

_There was blood everywhere, the foul rusty odour filled my nose to no extent-as a medic I was used to blood...but not my own. _

_His snickers filled the room as I drew my knees up to my chest, terrified of the man in the room._

"_You're strong cherry blossom, I'll give you that...but we all have our weakness...you will talk." He whispered as he began trailing his hands up and down my legs._

_I whimpered at his touch and closed my eye in fear. _

_I had still yet to release any information...and I wasn't planning on it anytime soon...no matter the pain, I wasn't going to talk. _

_I felt a tear roll down my cheek...I just wish I got to say goodbye._

_I heard a huge crash from outside the room followed by curses and screams._

"_What the hell!" He muttered as he stood to his full height and walked to the door._

_More screams of terror filled the corridors and the constant banging and crashing of objects, whatever the commotion was it was getting closer and closer to the room._

_He put his hand on the handle and began pulling the door back. Instantly a large body fell on the floor. He stammered back surprised and looked down at the body with disgust. He kicked it with his foot revealing the face...Kotesu._

"_The fuck!" He screamed as he walked out into the hallway pulling out a kunai and bracing himself. He overstepped Kotesu and disappeared from my view._

_Within a minute there was a huge whooshing sound a scream, a thud, and nothing. _

_I cowered against the wall...Someone strong was here...but I didn't know if it was enemy or ally...I was fearful once again for my life. _

_I could hear footsteps coming closer and closer...I would find out soon anyway._

_I closed my eye and put my face behind my knees. I was weak, vulnerable...I was going to die I could feel it._

"_Sakura?" A low timid voice called. I peaked a look behind my knee up at the face, Kiba!_

_I raised my head and he looked me over. I felt my world beginning to black out but not before I saw Kiba's horror struck face._

"_Sakura! What have they done to you!" Was the last thing I heard him yell before I fell back into oblivion._

**_A/N I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors I didn't really get a chance to check this one over as much as I wanted to. However I hope you enjoy and I really hope you review-I REALLY want to know what you guys think of it... motivation and love! _**

**_til next time_**

**_-BuckingFitch Xx_**


End file.
